fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Sword M.U.G.E.N.
Legendary Sword M.U.G.E.N. is a fighting game featuring all heroes and villains. You can choose your own final boss here. CHARACTER ROSTER *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Red Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers: Samurai) *Superman (Superman) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare) *Throttle (Biker Mice From Mars) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) *Kumamon (Digimon Frontier) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Speed Racer (Speed Racer) *Hunter (Road Rovers) *Allo (Dinosaucers) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *Quicksilver (Silverhawks) *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Batman (Batman) *Wonder Woman (Wonder Woman) *He-Man (Masters of the Universe) *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim VS The World) *SOPHIA III (Blaster Master) *Green Lantern (Green Lantern) *The Flash (The Flash) *Flash Gordon (Defenders of the Earth) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Hulk (Hulk) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Saber Rider (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) *Jayce (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) *Green Hornet (Green Hornet) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Arthur (Ghosts 'N' Goblins) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Shadow Yamamoto (Eternal Champions) *Ripster (Street Sharks) *T-Bone (Extreme Dinosaurs) *Ryan Steele (VR Troopers) *JB Reese (VR Troopers) *Masked Rider (Masked Rider) *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Mario (Mario) *Sonic (Sonic) *Voltron (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Bill Rizer (Contra) *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Astyanax (Astyanax) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Desperaux (Desperaux) *Master Chief (Halo) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Kao (Kao the Kangeroo) *Ty (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *Spyro (Spyro) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Datas (Goseiger) *Asterix (Asterix) *Tintin (Tintin) *Servo (Super Human Samurai Syber Squad) *Hellboy (Hellboy) *The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Mike Mercury (Supercar) *Jeff Tracey (Thunderbirds) *Troy Tempest (Stingray) *Captain Power (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet) *Captain America (Avengers) *Iron Man (Avengers) *Thor (Avengers) *Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin) *Wolf (American Gladiators) *Neo (The Matrix) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief) *Aslan (Narnia) *Robocop (Robocop) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Rambo (Rambo) *Samus (Metroid) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Zorro (Mask of Zorro) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Austin Powers (Austin Powers) *Zenki (ZENKI) *Matt Trakker (M.A.S.K.) *Gold Lightan (Gold Lightan) *Wooshi (Dynaman) *Unknown Soldier 1P (Forgotten Worlds) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Matthew (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Vytor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) *DangerMouse (DangerMouse) *The Brave Littlle Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Tahu (Bionicle) *James Bond (James Bond) *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Karnov (Karnov) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Infinity Mijinion (Mega Man X6) *Megatron (Transformers) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) *No Heart (Care Bears) *Mon*Star (Silverhawks) *T-Ray (Tigersharks) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Makuta Teridax (Bionicle) *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Baron Silas Greenback (DangerMouse) *Lex Luthor (Superman) *Xandred (Power Rangers: Samurai) *Lucemon (Digimon: Frontier) *Strika (Transfomers: Beast Machines) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Countess Dracula (Countess Dracula) *Vlad Tepes Dracula (Castlevania) *Hellspont (WildC.A.T.S.) *Grandmaster Meio (Strider) *Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) *HighRoller (Hero: 108) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) *Annihilus (Fantastic Four) *Ultron (Avengers) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Stavros Garkos (Hurricanes) *General Warhawk (Rambo) *ED-209 (Robocop) *Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice From Mars) *General Parvo (Road Rovers) *Dr. Piranoid (Street Sharks) *Ghengis Rex (Dinosaucers) *Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) *Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) *Lord Zedd (Power Rangers) *Venjix (Power Rangers: RPM) *Miles Mayhem (M.A.S.K.) *Dr. Pretorius (Dark Horse Comics) *Saw Boss (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors) *Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) *Blackthorn (Astyanax) *Baron Vladimir Harkonnen (Dune) *Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Freddy Kreuger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Chucky (Child's Play) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Dr. Scarab (Bionic Six) *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Myzor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) *Overlord (Spiral Zone) *Aeon (Castlevania: Judgement) Final Bosses *Galactus *Apocalypse *Yami *Abyss *The Master *The Rani *Giant Master Vile *M. Bison *Akuma *Dio Brando *Geegus *Geese Howard *Belger *Time Reaper *Dr. Eggman *Bowser *Plutonian King *Ganondorf *Mother Brain *Dr. Wily, Cut Man, and Guts Man *Contra Red Falcon *Elizabeth Bartney *Von Karma *Wolfgang Krauser *KOMPLEX *Count Bleck *Burajira *End Boss Stages: *Cybertronian Complex *Ruins of Metro City *New York City Skyline *Kenshiro Village *Vulgyre *Vampire Circus *Glasgow Tour Bus *Big Ben *Castle Dracula *Strider Base *The Fate of the World Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:M.U.G.E.N.